


The Position of our Relationship

by Pookaseraph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Established Relationship, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows he hasn't been there for Stiles as much as he should have been, but he intends to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Position of our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/gifts).



> Part of the Sterek Campaign, a commission for Accordingtomel.

Scott and Stiles had always been close - brothers from another mother close - but Scott knew as close as they were they did have differences and different opinions. For the most part they managed to respect that about each other, even if Stiles liked to complain a bit more often about Scott's occasional wolfy behavior. Scott also knew that as much as he liked to offer up statements to the contrary, Stiles actually trusted Derek, a lot more than Scott did. Scott was pretty sure part of it was the bond that could only be cemented by the fact that Stiles had saved Derek's life a couple of times, but Scott had never felt the same trust. Scott dealt with it.

Sometimes Stiles would show up looking particularly haggard, stinking of Derek, and when Scott arched an eyebrow, Stiles would say something like: 'you should have been there, I held Derek up in the pool for two hours and we both didn't die!' or 'Derek's shoulder, surprisingly comfy when you're paralyzed'. Scott didn't think much of it. That was just Stiles for you.

Scott started to worry when Stiles sometimes ran into him, smelling of Derek, but Stiles _didn't_ volunteer whatever life-saving experience the two of them had had together. His mind didn't immediately go somewhere horrible, he just did start to worry if perhaps everything that had happened over the past months had started to come between them. That wasn't cool, Scott realized, and it was probably his fault, which sucked more. Derek should not be Stiles's go-to guy; honestly the idea that Derek and Stiles had gotten close enough that any amount of Stiles's usual babble went to Derek was sort of terrifying. Scott worried for Stiles's throat, to be honest.

It progressed like that, over a few weeks; almost every time Scott saw Stiles, either a recent or lingering scent of Derek clung to Stiles, enough that Scott decided it was impossible to be an accident without Stiles intentionally seeking out Derek or vice versa. That was the point where Scott decided to bring this whole thing to a head, because Stiles _never_ actually mentioned spending time with Derek anymore; maybe he'd been a crappy bro lately, but that meant they needed to fix it.

Scott picked a night when he knew the Sheriff was out, and there weren't any pressing, werewolfy dangers, to go over to see Stiles, with a slightly-old new release he'd gotten from a Redbox. Having a girlfriend had made him pretty... Allison focused, and now that they were taking a break again, it was easy to see how many hours he'd filled with Allison rather than Stiles, and maybe that coming over for a crappy movie and some Halo wasn't exactly going to fix that.

He was ready for... well Stiles wouldn't yell at him, he never yelled, but this was Scott trying to make it better. He knocked on the door. Even without trying he could hear Stiles fumbling around in the bathroom, followed by what sounded like Stiles stubbing his toe, cussing, and then fumbling into some clothes before he came downstairs, flung open the door and... "Scott?"

Stiles stunk of sex and Derek. Sex _with_ Derek. Scott was fairly certain sex with Derek would have had to have taken place... like... really damn recently. He failed to fight the urge to wrinkle his nose. Scott had never quite believed it when Erica had said that Allison's scent was all over him, but he knew exactly what she meant now. Stiles seemed to catch the look on his face, though, and whatever warmth was there was now shut off in a hard line of his mouth and a wary look.

"I... was thinking popcorn and a movie?" He held up the box, hopefully it was enough of a peace offering...

Stiles looked like he was trying to decide what to do with him, before he finally stepped away enough to let Scott into the house. "Get the popcorn, I need to shower."

Scott managed _not_ to say 'yeah, you do', because seriously he couldn't even begin to concentrate right now, but he did get to the kitchen and fumbled around for the popcorn and set up the popper; the Stilinskis had an actual popcorn popper 'because, dude, it tastes better', and it would actually take the time to set up that Stiles would take in the shower. Holy shit, Stiles and Derek were... fucking? dating? Scott realized he didn't actually know if it was one or the other because Stiles hadn't mentioned and Scott hadn't asked. He realized that was pretty crappy of him if he hadn't even known that might happen. He grabbed a pair of Cokes and set up the dvd while the popcorn got started.

Stiles had never really _come out to_ Scott, Scott had just always sort of taken it as a given. Scott could appreciate the occasional attractive guy, but he'd certainly never given much thought as to whether he was attracted to guys or not, and guys being into him was fine with him. It all left Scott exactly nowhere, though. Derek was just so... Derek. Stiles had definitely talked about killing him before.

When Stiles arrived several minutes later, washed, changed, and looking far more comfortable, Scott offered over the bowl of popcorn and then a Coke.

"So," Stiles said. "Are we gonna do the thing where I pretend you don't know and we watch the movie or are we gonna talk about it?"

Stiles was offering him an out, letting him get away without talking about this and pretending that his best friend and Derek weren't doing whatever they were doing, but the fact was that Scott was slowly realizing he hadn't much been there for Stiles, and that maybe Derek had been. "Is he making you happy?"

Apparently Scott's decision surprised Stiles, if the obviously shocked expression was any indication, but he recovered quickly. "Yeah, actually. Which is probably surprising since you actually know Derek and 'make people happy' isn't really one of his obvious character traits." Stiles actually steepled his fingers for a moment, twiddling his fingers and stretching them, before returning to steepling them again, a sure sign of nerves. "He's... surprisingly..." Stiles at a loss for words was not something Scott was familiar with. "He gets it. He gets my... everything."

Scott couldn't help the painful twist in his gut at that. He used to be the one who got Stiles, but, then again, he felt that way about Allison. Maybe he needed to just be glad that Stiles had someone now. That was always what Stiles had done, even when Scott was being a bit of an ass talking about having a good time with Allison when Stiles was still pining for Lydia. That made Scott think if something... and he smiled. "So are you having a good time?"

Stiles got it, instantly. "Many, many times."

Hey, Scott was comfortable in his masculinity. "Lots of different positions?"

Stiles laughed. "Yes. Now shut up and put on the movie."

Yeah, they were going to be fine.


End file.
